This invention relates to a camera capable of selectively setting various photographing conditions such as designated states of an exposure mode, distance metering area and light metering area and, more particularly to a camera capable of setting and changing initial values of the photographing conditions to which the set photographing conditions are returnable.
In order to meet a wide range of demands from camera operators, cameras have been recently constructed such that various photographing conditions are selectively settable. These cameras allow the operators to obtain final pictures providing a variety of visual effects. Taking an exposure mode as an example, an aperture priority mode, shutter speed priority mode, manual mode, program mode or other mode is settable according to various purposes. These photographing conditions are set by manipulating respective operable members. Contrary to the demands requiring more sophisticated functions in cameras, there are not a few cases where the operations desire or prefer a photographing operation under standard photographing conditions. In consideration of cumber-someness to return the photographing conditions to initial values (standard photographing conditions) by operating the operable members in these cases, there has been proposed a camera provided with a single operable member operated to return all the photographing conditions to the initial values at the same time. More specifically, contents which are assumed to be standard photographing conditions under the normal photographing operation are stored as initial values in storage means provided in the camera, and the various photographing conditions are returned to the respective initial values by operating the single member. Regarding the exposure mode, for instance, the program mode is set as an initial exposure mode in many cases.
The above cameras have a set of initial values to which the respective photographing conditions are returned. However, there are quite a few cases where there exist more or less discrepancies between the set initial values and desired initial values for some operators. Although the program mode is set as an initial exposure mode in many cases as described above, some operators desire to have a manual mode as an initial exposure mode. The same be said about the other photographing conditions. These operators have to return the photographing condition to the initial value and set a desired photographing condition therefrom. In view of the above, it is hard to say that the above cameras have overcome the problem of cumbersomeness.
Further, the operator encounters the following problem in the case where the initial photographing conditions the operator desires differ from the initial photographing conditions inherently set in the camera, and the operator wants to change the presently set photographing condition to his/her desired one. In this case, the operator is compelled to think about which is a faster way to set the desired photographing condition, to operate the operable member in a reverse direction or to return the photographing condition to the set initial value and set the desired one thereafter. Accordingly, the above cameras present the problem in terms of operability thereof.